Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 052
At the End of the Emotions Spun by the Cards is the fifty second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The duel continues between Crow and Greiger, as Yusei has come to stop the two from fighting, but Crow pleads with Yusei to let him continue his fight for revenge. Reasons being that, when he was a child, it was the Duel Monsters cards that taught the lonely Crow how to read and write and strategize, and that these cards garnered him friends as well. However Crow doesn't want these same memories for the children to go through, so that's why he connected with the children. During the duel Crow says that he will make the Dark Signers pay for getting rid of the children. Yusei lets the duel continue after Crow sheds a tear. Featured Duels :... continued from the previous episode. Trap Reactor・Y FI attacks Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame and destroys him (Crow:3400/Bomber:4000). Greiger sets 1 card face down, Trap Reactor・Y FI's attack and defense switch at the End Phase (800/1400). Greiger ends his turn. Crow (SPC: 2) Activates Speed Spell - Angel Baton. When he has 2 or more Speed Counters, he Draws 2 cards. He discards a card from his hand and summons Blackwing - Silver Shield Mistral in defense mode (DEF: 1800). Crow Special Summons from his hand Blackwing - Bora the Spear (ATK: 1700). Blackwing - Bora the Spear attacks Trap Reactor・Y FI (Greiger:3100). Greiger activates Fake Explosion, negating Trap Reactor・Y FI's destruction, and Special Summons Summon Reactor・SK (ATK: 2000) from his hand. Crow end his turn. Greiger (SPC: 3) summons Battle Damage・RE]] (ATK: 1200) and sends the 3 Reactors to tthe Graveyard to special summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (ATK: 3000). He activates Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's effect, sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy a card on his opponent's field. He discards Dark Tuner - Death Submarine to destroy Blackwing - Silver Shield Mistral. Flying Fortress SKY FIRE attacks Blackwing - Bora the Spear. Crow activates Blackwing - Silver Shield Mistral's effect, reducing battle damage to 0. Greiger ends his turn. Crow (SPC: 4) summons Blackwing - Grand - Flag Varyu (DEF: 0). Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's effect activates, destroying Blackwing - Grand - Flag Varyu and inflicting 800 points of effect damage to Crow (LP: 2600). Crow activates Blackwing - Grand - Flag Varyu's effect, by removing itself and a non-tuner from the Graveyard, he can Synchro Summon. He removes Blackwing - Grand - Flag Varyu (LV: 1) and Pitch - Black Elfen (LV: 6) to Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master (ATK: 2500). He Special Summons Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind from his hand with its effect. Crow attacks Flying Fortress SKY FIRE with Blackwing Armor Master and negates its own destruction, reduces battle damage to 0, and places a Wedge Counter on Flying Fortress SKY FIRE with its effect. He removes the Wedge Counter to reduce Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's attack to 0 until the End Phase. Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind attacks Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, Greiger (LP: 1800) (SPC: 3). Crow sets 1 card and ends his turn. Greiger (SPC: 4) activates Dark Tuner - Death Submarine's effect, Special Summoning to from the graveyard (ATK: 0) (LV: 9). He normal summons Dark Sea Rescue (ATK: 0) (LV: 1) and uses them both to Synchro Summon Dark Flat - Top (DEF: 3000) (LV: -8). :Continued next episode...